Burning Dawn
by Stormshadow3
Summary: Gift for a friend. Could have put much more thought into it.
1. Prologue

...

 **Burning Dawn**

By Stormshadow3, for my Goldilocks

She knows who she is

* * *

 **The fire that burns the brightest may triumph, but in the end, it will always dwindle and die.**

* * *

 **allegiances**

DawnClan

Leader: Mousestar, a dappled gray she-cat with stern blue eyes

Deputy: Blizzardmoon, a spotted white tom with round pale eyes

Medicine cat: Falconcloud, a light blue-gray she-cat with thin white stripes and amber eyes

No apprentice

Senior warriors: Shadewish, a dark gray tom with soft green eyes; Rainspark, a black she-cat with flashing yellow eyes; Robingaze, a reddish-brown tom with flecks of gray and staring amber eyes

Crowflame, an ashen-gray tom with beady black eyes

Warriors: Palefeather, a smooth-pelted white she-cat with blind brown eyes; Maplebird, a thick-shouldered brown tom with light blue eyes; Swallowpond, a small light gray she-cat with pale orange eyes

Roserunner, a light brown she-cat with a white underbelly and paws and amber eyes; Pebbleskip, a light gray tom with large black eyes; Sandshadow, a cheeky ginger she-cat with large brown paws

Stormblaze, a dark ginger and gray tom with a silver-tipped tail and intense yellow eyes; Cedarleaf, a light brown tom with a black muzzle and forest-green eyes; Darkfern, a black she-cat with light chartreuse eyes

Owlstreak, a silent tawny tom with nimble ginger paws and glowing amber eyes

Their apprentices: Hazelpaw, a lazy tortoiseshell she-cat with an attitude; Oakpaw, a light brown tom with darker brown streaks and calm green eyes

Queens: Streamfang, a dark blue-gray she-cat with clouded blue eyes - mate is Robingaze

Elders: Thistleswirl, a tortoiseshell she-cat with small brown spots and leaf-green eyes; Shellsong, a feathery-thin light gray tom; Cindercreek, a small gray tom with long white stripes and blue eyes that always seem to be closed in sleep

Stagjump, a light brown she-cat with darting yellow eyes; Otterslip, a large gray-and-brown tom with dark amber eyes; Briartooth, a dark tortoiseshell tom with small, squinted gray eyes and long fangs

DuskClan

Leader: Foxstar, a reddish-brown tom with a white muzzle and narrowed yellow eyes

Deputy: Ferretroar, a dark brown she-cat with rings of white and gray and deep blue eyes

Medicine cat: Brookberry, a light gray tom with patches of white fur and aqua eyes

Has apprentice of Pigeonpaw, a former loner with thin ginger fur, a white underbelly, and rounded orange eyes

Senior warriors: Featherhawk, an intimidating dark brown she-cat with large black paws and slanted yellow eyes; Icespeck, a small, rather squarish-looking tom with light blue-gray fur and cold amber eyes; Molepounce, a calico tom with spring green eyes

Warriors: Harestride, a light ginger tom with long paws and amber eyes; Brookfrost, a calico-colored tom with a brown muzzle and leaf-green eyes; Runningflame, a light brown she-cat with yellow eyes that sometimes appear golden

Dovefeather, a long-furred white-and-brown she-cat; Splashwing, a blue-gray tom with a long tail and blue eyes; Emberfoot, a tortoiseshell-and-brown tom with large amber eyes

Thistlepad, a tortoiseshell tom with short, almost spiky fur and sky-blue eyes; Snowtalon, a white-and-light-gray she-cat with pale green eyes; Cindertooth, a dark gray tom with slicing white streaks and deep blue, almost black eyes

Gulltail, a light brown she-cat with a white-tipped tail, ears, and warm amber eyes; Shadowsoar, a jet black tom with a dark gray chest and light yellow eyes; Jayflight, a dark brown tom with a light gray underbelly and rounded blue eyes

Their apprentices: Willowpaw, a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with dark golden eyes; Birchpaw, a smoky-white tom with small copper-colored eyes; Mudpaw, a light brown tom with darker brown stripes and deep blue eyes

Cloudpaw, a fluffy white she-cat with a friendly-looking rounded face and large green eyes

Queens: Stoneshade, a gray she-cat with a black muzzle and one blue eye, one amber eye - mate is Icespeck

(has kits of Bluekit, a gray-and-brown she-kit with a white ear and bracken-colored eyes; Silverkit, a light gray she-kit with flecks of black and round yellow eyes)

Flameheart, a reddish-brown she-cat with stripes of black and eyes of amber - mate is Harestride

(has kits of Deerkit, a small light brown she-kit with a white underbelly and green eyes; Frostkit, a blue-gray tom with icy blue eyes; Tigerkit, a flame-colored tom with large shoulders, a black-tipped tail, and small yellow eyes)

Elders: Rubblestorm, a dark gray tom with black paws, black-edged ears, and silvery-gray eyes

* * *

Prologue

Everything was up on fire.

Somewhere, a misty cat was chuckling as his image seemed to go up in flames, and somewhere else, a queen was naming her newborn kits.

"I'm naming the ginger one Sunkit," the blue-gray she-cat was muttering, "for the dawn that will come save us all." Her voice was shaking, but there was a certain anger to it that no fire nor rain could take away. "Two she-kits, Robingaze."

The reddish-brown tom purred in delight. "Fiery name for a she-kit, but I suppose it will work." He pressed his forehead closer to the small bundle of fur. "What about the other one, Streamfang?"

Streamfang hesitated. "Brightkit doesn't sound quite right, and Dawnkit would be breaking the warrior code by being named a clan name," she replied, chuckling. "Reedkit would work."

Robingaze nodded, feeling nearly giddy with the prospect of two more kits to take care of- _his_ kits. "Good," he commented.

Far-off shouts rang out in the distance. "Come on!" Mousestar yowled. "Get over to lower ground! Fire spreads more quickly uphill than downhill!"

Robingaze had Sunkit in his jaws by the scruff, and Streamfang was doing the same to Reedkit. "Hurry up," she mumbled through a mouthful of fur. "Let's get going."

Watching his mate pad off into the distant horizon, Robingaze muttered softly to Sunkit, so that no one else could hear it- "I will make sure you have a great destiny in front of you, my kit."

* * *

Streamfang didn't know where she was.

It was dark enough so that she couldn't see anything a fox-length in front of her, and yet, there seemed to be a light at the end of the tunnel, beckoning her forward.

"Clan of the Skies?" she whispered numbly. It felt like soft fur was pressing in against her, in some areas so hard that it was almost suffocating- but it gave her comfort nonetheless. "I- Is that you? What do you have to tell me?" Her voice hardened and almost cracked at the end.

The voice seemed to come from many sources at once, and it made Streamfang dizzy to just think about it. Mist curled around her paws. "The next generation will bring a fierce flame that chases away darkness and brings out light. It may be closer than you think. The fire that burns the brightest may triumph, but in the end," it hissed, "it will always dwindle and die."

Her blood froze in her veins.

Fire... burns... brightest... triumph... end... dwindle... die... Heart pounding, blood rushing in her ears, ragged breathing. "My kits," she whispered. "No. The fire will not die. You cannot do this to me. She- Sunkit is too young. She has Reedkit beside her, but no cat can... no!"

Her claws unsheathed, but there was nothing to attack but the empty darkness and the threat it brought from the shadows.

* * *

"What will we do now, Robingaze?" the queen asked desperately.

There was a gleam in the flame-colored tom's eyes. "Nothing. Destiny cannot be avoided." He stroked Sunkit softly, keeping her warm despite the cold winds that buffeted the makeshift camp that DawnClan had come to stay in for the night. "We can only hope that Reedkit will help her along a long, winding path... and that she will stay strong, no matter what danger comes to dwindle her flames."

Streamfang sighed. "I guess you're right... but still, it's most unlike the Clan of the Skies to deliver such a dark prophecy in such settings... times must be getting worse already." She struggled not to make her voice cracks audible.

"There, there," Robingaze soothed, that gleam still in his amber eyes. 'No matter what happens, I promise she will stay strong. No one will ever know about this prophecy, because it is not theirs to worry about. Even if the skies themselves come crashing down, I won't let Sunkit's flames die down."

* * *

 **For all of you that are going like: "I know exactly how this story is going to plan out!" Review what you think the plot will be. It's only a five chapter story, and this is the first one.**

 **For those of you who have read my stories before and are reasoned readers... even you may have tripped up over something.**


	2. Chapter 1: Dawn and Dusk

**This is chapter two of five... although technically, it's still the first. The fifth chapter is the epilogue, so the real story will be only three chapters long: beginning, middle, and end, even though it wouldn't be divided that simple, obviously.**

* * *

Once, there were clans. The dawn and the dusk. Sunrise and sunset. Coming of day and night. There were clans when I was just a kit.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Reedkit," Sunkit started, "I bet I can make it to the fresh-kill pile faster than you! Three-two-one-GO!"

She sped out of the nursery, weaving between the rows of surprised warriors coming and going to drop their catch, and sped down all the way to her destination without even panting or _breathing hard._ "I'm first! I'm first!"

Streamfang padded out after her daughter, passing me as she shot her proud looks. "I can see that you're going to be a great warrior already," she purred, perhaps with a bit too much enthusiasm. "Reedkit wishes she were as good as you!" she teased.

I rolled my eyes, not even feeling jealous, padding forward to old-winner-face as she leaped up into the air in joy. This was just everyday since I opened my eyes- and today, I was five and three-quarters moons old. "We're almost apprentices," I reminded my sister.

"I know that," Sunkit snapped, wheeling around to give the watching brown tom a glance. "Right, dad?"

Robingaze had been completely silent before, but now, at his kit's remarks, he burst out into a slight chuckle. "Mhm, Sunkit. They better apprentice you soon, because we need the strong, capable warriors!" Glancing at my shrugging form, he added, "and Reedkit is a great companion."

Really? Just a sidekick? I felt like laughing. Sunkit, the greatest warrior of DawnClan? Right... they said that to every single kit that has ever lived. Just before I could make my thoughts heard, however, a yowl rang out across the camp clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to fight their own enemies gather beneath the Fallen Oak!"

Mousestar's shoulders rippled under the fading sunlight. "Blizzardmoon," she began, "you will be one of the warriors going to the Gathering tonight; among those are Rainspark, Palefeather, Pebbleskip, Stormblaze, and Owlstreak. The apprentices will not be going."

I felt irritated. This was the sixth time that the warriors and Falconcloud was going without me, and I felt left out- but the fact that Sunkit was also not an apprentice soothed me; at least if I couldn't go, then we weren't going together.

"Come on," Sunkit called over her shoulder, slipping past my flank and over to the shaded nursery. I sighed. "I don't wanna play mossball again..."

Just before I disappeared behind my sister, I saw Robingaze and Streamfang talking behind the warriors' den. I couldn't hear what they were discussing, but I did hear some of the words- "Mousestar is such a young leader," my mother sighed, "and the death of Willowstar is still fresh in our minds."

Robingaze frowned. "Exactly. Only five warriors for the Gathering?" He shook his head. "I don't trust Foxstar to be a good leader, either. Redstar died on the same night as Willowstar..."

* * *

It was past midnight when the Gathering patrol returned. It was raining also, a steady, pouring rain, so everyone was completely soaked over when they rushed into the camp, water dripping from their damp fur.

I wouldn't even have known it if it weren't for the meeting that Mousestar called out for... and honestly, I was glad that I was awoken. I was having a dream about catching mice as an apprentice, and being picked for patrols as a warrior- Reedrustle- but just then, something _shook_ me. Hard.

"Stop it," I muttered, trying to shake off whoever it was, but the continuous trembling would not cease. Finally, just as I reached the end of my nerves, I gave up on struggling and instead shouted, "I'm coming to the patrol, I'm coming!"

I heard a familiar sigh. "Mousestar is having an announcement!" Sunkit hissed, sounding impatient. "Come on!"

Groaning, I tried to find the warm, soft fur of Streamfang's pelt, but it was nowhere to be found. Sunkit snickered something under her breath before exclaiming, "Everyone's out there. I'm not waiting for you." With that, she turned around and bounded for the gathering crowd outside.

Mutterings. Surprised whispers. I tried to get back into the comforts of sleep, but curiosity drew me out of my nest and out to where Moonstar was announcing something while shaking a fine drizzle out of her pelt- "We will not surrender to such tyranny!"

Murmurs of agreement below her suggested that the clan was following along well- but what was happening? Did Sunkit know? Scanning the sea of pelts for a bright ginger one, I finally found my sister pressed against the soft fur of Streamfang. Her teeth were chatting, but her eyes were excited. "No, we won't!"

I couldn't see Robingaze anywhere, so with a sigh, I plopped myself down on the tight spot next to Sunkit and asked, "Who's threatening us again?"

"DuskClan," she meowed, sounding almost happy that there was an enemy to fight. "Those evil fox-hearts! I'll show them when I become an apprentice!"

She stood up and lowered her head, placing her hind legs in a battle position, but just before she could unsheathe her claws, Streamfang cuffed her around the ear lightly. "Shhh," she muttered. "There's more to hear."

"DuskClan has declared that since they so _obviously_ have the disadvantage in their own leaf-bare territory," Mousestar spat, "that we should give them a third of every piece of prey that we catch. I, as the leader of this clan, was disgusted at this offer, of course, but Foxstar _threatened_ me."

I began to hear agitated mutters among the crowd. But the DawnClan leader was not finished. "He said that unless we agreed to such a thing, which I would never do, all patrols seen on the border- trespass or no trespass- will be attacked." She finished the last line with a clear scowl.

Yowling rang out all around the clearing- mostly from the five warriors that had gone to the Gathering, I noted. Most of the others were all sitting there in sheer disbelief, hardly daring to breathe. I belonged in the latter group. One third of all the prey we caught? In leaf-bare?

Finally, Falconcloud dismissed the crowd with a flick of his tail. "We will discuss what this means for the clan later," he announced, turning to watch as Mousestar hopped down from the Meeting Ledge.

Sunkit was growling lowly in her throat. " _I_ know what this means," she snarled. "This means war."

* * *

 **Hm... tension rises with DuskClan in this first chapter, personalities are fleshed out, and various hints and questions are appearing everywhere.**

 **Only five warriors to the Gathering? Both former leaders dying in a single day and night? Sunkit's desire to battle?**

 **Please follow if you haven't already. It means much.**


	3. Chapter 2: Secrets

**This is actually the most fun I've had writing any story for a long time since The Blood That Spilled Tonight, Song of the Shadows, and maybe Hymn of the River. My Name is Mary Sue is good too, I guess.**

 **It's just fun. I don't have to force myself to update, unlike some others, where I update _for_ the readers.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Let all cats old enough to fight their own enemies gather beneath the Meeting Ledge!"

I stood, the sun glinting off of my brown fur, feeling confident with Sunkit beside me and my parents close behind. It had been decided that since we were the only two kits at this time and no other queens were expecting, we would be made apprentices a few sunrises earlier.

It was late afternoon, the day after the Gathering night. Most hunting patrols that were sent out had been warned to stay far away from the border with DuskClan, and so far, the only border patrol had consisted of Palefeather, Stormblaze, and Owlstreak- all three were at the troublesome Gathering.

Mousestar continued with the usual words of the apprentice ceremony- and a little something else. "It has come to our attention that since the clan needs more strong, capable warriors, these two kits will be made apprentices ahead of time. Sunkit, Reedkit, come forward."

Sunkit padded onward in excitement, while I followed close behind, more composed than my nearly bouncing sister. "Sunkit, Reedkit," Mousestar began, "are you ready to become apprentices?"

"We are!" we chorused together, with me sounding slightly embarrassed at the fact that we had said something out loud together.

"Then until you are made warriors, you will be known as Sunpaw and Reedpaw. Sunpaw, your mentor will be Rainspark. Cindercreek has taught you well in your early apprenticeship. Reedpaw, your mentor will be Pebbleskip. Briartooth has passed on his courage and skill onto you, and I hope you will do the same."

Mousestar flicked her tail, and the entire clan burst into cheering- "Sunpaw! Reedpaw! Sunpaw! Reedpaw!" Only some looked hesitant. Streamfang was cheering, too, but Robingaze looked skeptical. "Both mentors are the warriors who went to the Gathering last night," he muttered. "Playing favorites?"

* * *

"Since Pebbleskip and I are close sisters," Rainspark began, "we will be training together for today. Tensions with DuskClan have risen, and because new apprentices are supposed to take a first tour of the DawnClan territory, we will be going to the shared border to learn about our enemies."

"In case it eventually comes to a battle or even a long-lasting war," Pebbleskip added. She looked excited about it for some reason.

Sunpaw nodded. "Let's go, then!" She stood up without even brushing off the dust on her ginger fur and turned around, facing the expanse of moor that spread before us.

The next few hours were excruciatingly hot. The late afternoon sun was beating down on our heads and shoulders and making my fur feel as if it was on fire- it must have been worse for Sunpaw, who had a lighter pelt color than me. "We're almost there," Pebbleskip reminded us.

Finally, when I almost couldn't take it anymore, a small copse of spruce trees appeared before us and we ducked under the overlapping branches and leaves gratefully, glad for the shade. "DuskClan lives in the pine forest," Rainspark informed.

I just nodded and kept going.

When the trees began getting thicker and I could no longer feel the hot glare of the afternoon sun, Pebbleskip stepped in front of us and sniffed the ground for a few moments before turning back to face us. "The border is right here. Be careful, I scent a patrol coming."

What? DuskClan patrol? Was she serious? I sniffed the air after her, but I couldn't make out anything except the thick tang of tree sap. Maybe-

Bushes and ferns parted in the clearing ahead of us, and I could only watch, frozen stiff with terror, as a small group of cats- a party of only three, by the looks of it- appeared before us and stopped, rigid, just like me. I waited for them to attack, but as it turned out, I didn't have to.

" _Drive them off, attack!_ " Rainspark screeched.

Sunpaw was blocking my view, so I couldn't see much, but there was a flash of silver, a whirl of writhing bodies, and soon, one DuskClan warrior was off running away for his life with the other one down on the ground, pinned by Rainspark's long claws.

The last member of the group, a small apprentice-sized tom, was standing by the sidelines, seemingly frightened to the point of no return. His eyes were large and staring, not pulling his gaze away from where his clanmate was being pinned down. "Stay away next time," Rainspark growled to the fallen warrior.

He tried to struggle under Rainspark's solid weight, but the more he squirmed, the more her claws sank into his already-bleeding shoulders. "Let- me- go!" he gasped. "We haven't crossed- the border. But Birchpaw-"

Rainspark took no notice of the last comment and instead snarled lower, stepping on his hind legs so that he was completely trapped. I waited, stunned, for her to deal the killing blow, but just before she could take action, my mentor stepped forward, growling, "Let him run back crying to his mother."

Sunpaw's mentor hesitated for a moment, but slowly released her grip on the DuskClan tom, watching as he struggled to his paws and began half-limping, half-running back into the forest.

When all traces of him were but gone, Sunpaw exclaimed, "That was exciting! I want to be just like you one day!"

Rainspark purred, stepping forward to nuzzle her apprentice on the cheeks. "Thank you. That'll teach them a lesson about going near our territory next time." She glanced over to where I was still staring at the place where the enemy patrol had disappeared, paws frozen to the ground. "Reedpaw, too."

"It's getting a bit late," Pebbleskip interrupted, gesturing with her tail at the descending darkness. "We best go back to the clan now. Get some sleep."

Sunpaw nodded, a smile on her face, and without another word, she began following close behind her mentor like a lost puppy and together, the three of them started the trek back to the camp, all chatting excitedly about the 'battle.' But I couldn't go with them yet. Because there was one thing that I had to do.

Being careful to stay quiet, I peeked past the thick undergrowth, searching for a smoky-white face among the lush green; at first, I thought that he had ran off while the others were distracted, but if I looked closer, I could see the outline of a trembling form against the bush.

"Birchpaw?" I asked, remembering the name that the tom had croaked out.

Slowly, after what seemed like an eternity, the small copper-colored eyes stared back out at me. "P- please don't hurt me," he whispered, shrinking back against the trunk of a nearby pine tree. "Please. I- I'll stay away from the border next time, if only you would perhaps-"

"I won't," I replied, thinking fast about the hostile DuskClan cats that I had been told about. "Go back to your camp."

Birchpaw peeked out from the holly bush. "Really?" he asked, almost shaking with fear. When I just shrugged in response, he quickly untangled himself from the leaves and branches and thorns and looked up into my eyes. I found it uncomfortable, but I let it go. "I thought all DawnClan cats were evil."

Propaganda, I decided. "We've been rivals for a long time," I finally decided on.

"But now it's gone too far," he hissed, starting to sound upset. "DawnClan stole all our prey, and now they're asking for a _half_ of every piece we catch." He sniffed. "I wish I'll never see you ever again. Bye." With that, he turned around and hobbled into the darkening forest.

Just before his tail disappeared completely, I called out, "Was your mentor... one that went to the Gathering last night?"

Birchpaw paused. "Nothing of your concern to worry about," he muttered, and before I could say any more than that, he flicked his tail and I could not find his white pelt again. There was a rustle in the leaves, and then nothing.

* * *

Half of every piece of prey they caught? I was deep in thought as I struggled to keep up with Sunpaw and our mentors ahead. Birchpaw could have been lying... but then again, he seemed truly upset. Maybe DuskClan cats took acting lessons or something.

I heard commotion as soon as we entered the camp. Mousestar was poised up on the Meeting Ledge, tail high, head held above the rest of the cats who gathered in murmuring groups below. Blizzardmoon was right by her side, and together, they hardly noticed us as we slipped quietly into the crowd.

"Patrols have been attacked by the ambitious DuskClan!" Mousestar declared, hissing out each word, flicking her tail towards a battered-looking group of cats- well, most of them. The only ones that had scratches were the ones who had went to the Gathering. "Is there no end?"

Stormblaze stepped forward, his shaggy gray head bowed low. "We split up to find some prey, but... our group encountered some devious DuskClan cats." There were small wounds and bite marks on his pelt, although I noticed that none of them looked deep. "We were attacked ferociously."

Blizzardmoon nodded his head in agreement. "I have feared that it may come to this, but we must prepare for war. It could come at any time."

* * *

"Sunpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Sunsting. The Clan of the Skies respect your bravery and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of DawnClan."

"Reedpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Reedheart. The Clan of the Skies respect your patience and skill, and we welcome you as a full member of DawnClan."

Loud cheers erupted from the waiting crowd- those from Robingaze and Streamfang were the loudest, I noticed. Sunsting looked like her pride was causing her to burst, and as for me- I felt like this was what I had been waiting for all my life.

In the past six moons that we were apprentices, tensions had seemed to die down between DawnClan and DuskClan. Mousestar was still peculiarly playing favorites with the warriors, but no one objected. I had only been picked to a Gathering once, but that one was over almost as soon as it had started. However, one thing that I had noticed was that no matter who else went, those same five warriors were always picked.

Sometimes, patrols still came back empty-pawed and with a few scratches here and there, but now, in the full bloom of greenleaf, no one had to worry about prey anymore. Still, everyone was all on alert in case anything, anything happened at all.

"However," Mousestar continued once the cries had died down, "we have something graver, perhaps, to discuss with the clan."

* * *

 **Suspicion and questions and hints! I should re-pick this story's genre to mystery or something. Review what you think all those... suspicions mean: Stormblaze's wounds weren't deep. Birchpaw revealed some information about DuskClan that might be true; and there's still all those questions from the last chapter...**


	4. Chapter 3: Not the End

**This includes the finale! So be prepared. The next chapter will be the epilogue... and then, the end of Burning Dawn as we know it.**

 **Unlike my other stories, this one will have a (relatively) happy ending. **

* * *

Chapter 3

Everyone fell silent at once. They all knew what was going to be said- even if they didn't know the exact details. "DuskClan has been trespassing over our borders for quite some time now!" she declared. Most of the crowd began to murmur in surprise among themselves. I haven't heard of this before, either.

"Now," she continued, "we are more prepared than ever. We have doubled the border patrols, made sure the fresh-kill pile is always full, and rebuilt the dens to be much stronger than before. But this is going too far. It's been six moons, and still, our enemies refuse to change themselves!"

"DuskClan never changes," a light gray tom rasped from where he stood just outside of the elders' den.

I could feel Sunsting stiffening beside me. "How dare they?" she snarled, unsheathing her claws. I flinched- one had nearly gotten stuck in my hind leg. I shifted my position so that I was no longer in danger of being stabbed. "I'll show them what we're made up of!"

I was waiting for the mutters of agreement to come, but the moment that my sister finished her sentence, someone else spoke up.

"Wait!" a light brown she-cat interrupted. "There's more! I found rogue scent on the DawnClan border the other day!" Her statement was making a chorus of confused and hostile mutters from the gathered clan. "It was kind of stale... so I didn't tell anyone. But now, it could contribute to the problem."

I looked up at Mousestar's face to see a mishmash of fear and... more fear. It showed clear by her scent, too. "What?" she thundered. "Rogues?"

She looked ready to pounce onto Roserunner at any time, but she was quickly stopped with a flick of a tail from Blizzardmoon, who shook his head and whispered something in her ear. She hesitated, then finally shook him off, whispering something back that I couldn't hear.

"We will worry about the rogues later," she began, "if the scents are truly stale. But first, we need to deal with DuskClan." Her voice grew into a low growl.

Some cats still looked skeptical, but eventually murmured their agreement along with the rest of the clan. Blizzardmoon waited until everyone began to quiet down, then continued with his speech. "We cannot wait any longer. It is now evening, and if we wish to take out an ambush on them, this is the time."

"Now?" I muttered uncertainly, but most of the cats were already sharpening their claws on nearby rocks or excitedly discussing battle plans with their friends.

Sunsting looked the most prepared out of any of them. She was standing tall and proud, her claws glinting in the fading sunlight. "Then what are we waiting for?" she called out loudly. "Let's go already!"

* * *

Strangely, we did not find any patrols at all on the border. There was DuskClan scent, alright, but it was all stale- they must not have refreshed them this morning.

The forest was dark to the point where I had to rely on scent and touch, and I felt suffocated inside the leaves and branches that kept threatening to snag the rest of my humble pelt away. When we finally stopped walking, I felt almost faint with relief. My paws felt like falling off already.

"We're nearing the DuskClan camp," Mousestar hissed to the rest of us before turning around and trekking again through the dense undergrowth- although at a much slower pace than before. I could almost feel the tension in the air- somehow, I felt that this was not going to be a battle that we could win.

Moving, walking, moving. Through the shadowed forest we went.

Moving, moving, pause.

"Silence!" Mousestar growled. "We're right outside! Don't wake our enemies before the battle even begins." She lowered herself into a hunting position, and quietly, muscles tense, she began crawling along the floor of the camp.

Silence, nothing... something.

I buried my head in someone's fur, but that was because I had seen shadows- not of Mousestar, not of the dens or of the precariously swaying, moaning trees, but the shadows of _cats-_ moving. Sunsting appeared not to notice, however, her claws still out and an impatient expression on her face. "What's taking them so long?" she hissed.

I was about to reply, but it happened so fast that I barely had time to react.

Unsettled murmurs were settling in the silence of the DawnClan warriors, and shadows were flickering across in an eerie pattern, shifting and turning all around. Something was pounding in my chest- I couldn't tell if it was my heart or someone else's- and just as my nerves were about to reach their end, Mousestar appeared seemingly out of nowhere, screeching, "DawnClan, _attack_!"

What? Who were we attacking? I couldn't see cats, yet shadows were everywhere. Panic was beginning to take hold on my throat, and I couldn't see anyone's face clearly. It might have been a friend or enemy for all I knew. Cats were milling around in confusion, but I just stood there, frozen...

...until suddenly, someone yowled above the descending chaos-

"DuskClan has been taken by rogues!" Robingaze shouted. "Stop! Listen to me! We need to regain order!" He panted, looking around the sea of pelts. "DuskClan has been taken by rogues!"

"Let me take over from here, Robingaze," a familiar voice rang out. Blizzardmoon was standing on top of a fallen pine tree, glaring down at the mass of cats screeching, biting, and clawing each other in a confused frenzy.

I dodged the slavering jaws of a screeching tortoiseshell tom just in time to hear the DawnClan deputy say- "Is this really what you wanted?" he roared. "Fighting against one another? We must unite!" He stood up on his hind legs, rising to his full height. "Unite under one ruler!"

The relentless chaos was beginning to die down a little as cats tottered around dizzily and began realizing what was actually happening. I saw a small blue-gray shape shimmy up the tree with stealth and declare, "Exactly! We cannot let this go on any longer! Look!"

Mousestar flicked her tail in the direction of the confused-looking, battered DuskClan inhabitants, who were being trapped in a circle by a ring of muscle-bounded toms and she-cats alike who were growling and snarling, claws unsheathed. "This is what brings us down. Being divided."

Silence. I felt someone sigh beside me, and a DuskClan kit calling out to its mother.

"Look," she added in a softer voice. "Is this really what you want to live for the rest of your life? This dividedness?" She growled at the rogues, who were now beginning to look uncertain. "Follow a true leader. I vote for a life without constant bickering about borders, where all our uniqueness will be recognized."

What? I felt someone's fur brush against mine, and I spun around to find Robingaze's eyes growing dark and his head being bowed. "I knew it," he muttered. "Those five warriors were always close to Mousestar. Blizzardmoon must have planned this with her.

"Planned what?" I hissed.

"Everything," my father responded, louder now. "Willowstar's murder... one of them must have convinced Ferretroar to kill Redstar in order to give her chances to gain power... and both clans must have made up the lies about the prey-stealing. I bet Foxstar sent out warriors whom she trusted to keep a secret." He growled.

Some cats were beginning to turn their heads to Robingaze, murmuring among themselves. "The only thing that I don't get," he continued, "is why Mousestar and Foxstar agreed to this. They were already deputies by the time..."

"Silence!" Mousestar barked, noticing the mutters among the crowd. "Blizzardmoon," she said, turning to her deputy, "I've got you what you wanted. I will continue to live as a loner from now on, after you have given me the Starwater. I'm sure Foxstar agrees to the same terms."

Starwater?

"There is no such thing as a drink to make you live forever," Blizzardmoon laughed, tossing his head back just a little bit. "My cats," he announced, turning to look at the stunned crowd, "is this who you want as leader? Someone who wants merely to be _immortal_ and leave behind clan traditions?"

"Look," he added, "I will make all your dreams come true. You will live a peaceful life, and we will all live as one! No more being separated. No more rules saying whom you can be friends with or mate with. _I am who you want!_ Join, and I will give you power."

Silence. Then, the last cat that I thought would speak up, did.

"I'm first! Me! Me!" Sunsting exclaimed, bounding forward to stand under the tree trunk. Blizzardmoon looked quite stunned for a moment before regaining his smile and replying, "Eh... of course. You shall be made my deputy. But first... I want to make sure that this new clan- BlizzardClan, I should think- is cleansed of old filth." He gestured with his tail to the frozen Mousestar.

"Get rid of her."

Sunsting hesitated. "But... she's my leader." Even in terror, Mousestar managed to maintain a leader-ish posture. "No," the DawnClan ruler rasped. "He is a murderer. Get rid of _him._ He... he told me lies."

"Wait!" I finally found my voice. "What do the clans think... we need their opinion..."

But no one was listening to me. Sunsting's claws were unsheathed. One moment, they were pointing at Blizzardmoon... the next, Mousestar. "You want to give me power," she mused, "while _you_ claim that he is a murderer."

She glanced at the two cats. "Stand right in front of me." They obeyed and did as she told them to do. "Now... I'm going to ask you two a few questions..." She circled around Blizzardmoon and Mousestar with caution; and then-

 **NOT THE END**

* * *

 **This is just getting too long. Oh, and a major cliffhanger. There will have to be a Chapter 4 and maybe 5... *sighs***

 **For the people who are confused at what the heck just happened (I am too), here is a basic rundown of the sideplot:**

 **Blizzardmoon wants power and will do anything to get it, so he met Mousestar the deputy of Willowstar- who was Mousefang at the time- to help kill her leader and hand over the leadership to him and live as a rogue, and in return get something called the Starwater to make her immortal- which, we know now, is completely a trick.**

 **Blizzardmoon then met a warrior of DuskClan, Ferretroar- and told her to tell Foxstar, her sister (who was Foxtalon the deputy then) to help her murder Redstar and live as a rogue after drinking the Starwater ("You could always come back to the clans, many moons after even the faintest memories of you are gone...")**

 **(Blizzardmoon had long friendships with Ferretroar before, so she was easy to persuade.) Ferretroar believed that he was doing this so that _she_ could gain power in DuskClan, but that did not turn out to be the case.**

 **The rogues had been bargained with to attack DuskClan by Blizzardmoon to cause as much chaos and confusion as possible.**

 **Sorry for the really long and rushed chapter! This is what happens when you  try to force a long-plotted story into three chapters. When the patrols came back with the minor scratches, they just scraped themselves intentionally on some bushes. They were told that they got to share in the power in order for them to agree to cooperate.**


	5. Chapter 4: Starts and Ends

**It's the dreaded Chapter 4... I really don't like the number four. I'm sad now.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Sunsting swiped out with both paws at the same time, claws out, and they _fell upon the throats of their victims._ I didn't see how exactly it happened, but within a few heartbeats, it was over. Both leader and soon-to-be-leader fell upon the floor, the life bleeding out of them.

One single blow, and that was it; all ten lives, gone.

"We need to completely remake the clans!" Sunsting yowled. "This is not what we should have to live through!" Her voice was loud and clear, echoing through the packed clearing. "These two were traitors to their own kind."

My blood felt frozen as her words hit my ears. But my sister wasn't done yet. "We should..." she hesitated for a moment. "We should unite under one common ruler! But if it had been Blizzardmoon... he... he's a murderer. It's just..."

Sunsting stood up taller. "I am powerful enough to take the position," she insisted. Some of the cats in the crowd- mostly from DawnClan- began muttering about how she was just a new warrior, but still others looked up at her in admiration. None of them seemed to care that she had just murdered two cats herself.

One DuskClan warrior- the rogues seemed to have slunk off somewhere while we weren't looking- stepped up behind Sunsting's back, looking into the crowd expectantly. "So? Should we vote?"

"This is madness- when have we ever promoted a new warrior to leadership?" a cat that I didn't recognize muttered. But Robingaze's and Streamfang's eyes were shining with pride- this was all they could have hoped for. Two bad leaders gone, their daughter as director of both two clans. Unless...

I shook off the unless. "I am powerful and I have a good sense of duty," Sunsting bragged, padding back and forth. She glared at Foxstar and Ferretroar, her eyes narrowed. "These two... should go as well."

Stunned silence filled the clearing, making it seem more crowded than ever. "These two," she accused, "have done exactly what _those two_ -" she gestured toward the still bodies of Mousestar and Blizzardmoon- "have done. They have murdered and lied to their own clans."

Try as I might, I couldn't help but be moved, at least a little, by Sunsting's speech. "Unless there are any objections..."

"We object," Ferretroar growled, her tail swishing back and forth dangerously. "It's not fair to just go around slicing the throats of anyone you don't like. That's not how the clans are meant to live."

Robingaze stepped forward. "Oh, really?" He circled the DuskClan deputy slowly, raising his head a little so that he saw eye-to-eye with him. "Sunsting has a greater destiny than you will ever have in your own pitiful nine lives," he snarled. "I won't let anyone dwindle her flames!"

Ferretroar narrowed her eyes. "I see. So you are a fool after all." She stopped pacing, and instead sat down, tail curled neatly over her paws. "Then finish it."

* * *

Briefly, in that single moment, I remembered a story that the elders used to tell, about a she-cat named Sandy and how she had proposed to sacrifice her own life to save her three newborn kits from several rogues. When she refused to defend herself, the leader of the rogues had ordered his minions to stop.

Somehow, I had hoped it would happen.

* * *

I closed my eyes when it happened. I waited for the slice of silver claws through the air, the screech of pain as a throat was torn open. I waited and I waited and I waited. Just when I thought it wouldn't come...

It did.

* * *

It was a silent kill. I opened my eyes, expecting to see something dramatic, like Robingaze's claws hovering, unsure, just above Ferretroar's throat or something. But she was on the ground, and still. Not moving. Foxstar stood a few paces back, staring at his dead deputy's body.

One whole existence, all lost in one brutal blow.

"Run away and never come back, or you'll be next," Robingaze growled. The DuskClan leader didn't need to be told twice. Spinning on his haunches, he spun around to the camp entrance and began trotting out, past the scowling crowds who still parted for him, and out to the pitch-black forest.

Sunsting looked triumphant, her bright ginger fur fluffed out. "Then we should unite! DawnClan and DuskClan together!" she exclaimed, hardly even looking down at the three dead bodies below her. "There will be order in the forest once more!"

 **NOT THE END EITHER**

* * *

 **This is a short chapter to make up for the really long last two chapters.**


	6. Chapter 5: Burning Reeds

**This is the real finale, I promise... I think. It should be the real finale. If it's not, then... I don't know what to do at this point, heh.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Three moons had passed, and so much had changed.

Sunsting was still Sunsting- she didn't trust the Clan of the Skies to give her nine lives- but still, she acted as a leader. DuskClan abandoned their camp- only some were convinced by my sister's speech, and the rest had a choice between leaving the clans forever or coming with their clanmates.

None left.

Since no one objected after the killing of Blizzardmoon, Mousestar, and Ferretroar, Sunsting was allowed to act as leader for both two clans- which have come together to form the newly-made SunClan.

Robingaze was appointed as deputy, and I wasn't jealous. Because I was already making plans about running away.

"What is this?" I hissed to Oakbranch, my best friend- and some might say, more than just a friend. "Sunsting doesn't let anyone go out on patrol without either her or her guards tracking their every movement, and one can barely get some peace and quiet in the Dirtplace, let alone discuss plans.

I sighed. "This is not clan life. Everyone's constantly afraid that she would hurt them if they stepped out of line. Didn't you see Sandshadow get scratched last moon? Besides, the camp is overflowing."

"Then she would probably move out the former DuskClan to some other camp," Oakbranch replied, his tone flat. "It's for the good of the whole clan. But anyway, what are you gonna do about it? Give her sister-to-sister talks? Face it, she's doing what she's supposed to do. The clan is kept orderly."

I glowered at him. "No," I answered proudly. "I'm running away; anyone that opposes her can come, too. Like Cindertooth. She's pretty much as against Sunsting as you can go." I didn't refer to her as my sister anymore.

Oakbranch stopped in his tracks, dropping the heavy pile of dripping moss that hung from his mouth a second ago. "What? Choose to go against clan tradition and become a- rogue?" He sounded as if there was nothing worse.

I sighed. "When you say that, it makes you sound like Sunsting," I replied. " _Do_ you oppose her?"

"Of course," Oakbranch said quickly. "For you, I will." He leaned over, nuzzling his muzzle into my chest. "But when are you leaving? I might come too." Seeing my expression, he added, "I probably will, don't worry about that."

"Good," I whispered. "Because I can't imagine being without you. I'm going tonight, when the moon comes out."

* * *

I saw Oakbranch immediately when I peeked out of the warriors' den entrance.

He wasn't the only cat standing guard by the camp, though. There was Robingaze, too, and his reddish-brown shape was barely able to be seen through the pale moonlight. I flashed him a quick glance, but I wasn't sure if he had noticed me.

No matter if he did or not, I would have to carry on with my plan.

Padding softly across the clearing- I was careful not to tread on the spot where the dropped wet moss had created a small puddle- I began making my way across to where the Dirtplace lay, smelling strongly like usual. Robingaze looked back once, for what I was not certain, and my blood froze-

But then he just turned again, shrugging. I let my breath out. I was going to be fine, fine, fine until I could run out of the hole in the wall and then run free, free, free out into the forest...

"Robingaze?" Oakbranch asked. "I think I hear someone near the Dirtplace."

My heart nearly stopped. "Hm? Oh, I see," Robingaze frowned, turning around to stare at me in the eyes. "Reedheart. I expected to see you later, but I guess that right now is fine." He turned so that he was facing the leader's den. "Sunsting!" he called.

I tried to move, but my paws were frozen to the ground. Only a few moments later, the bright ginger form of my sister appeared through the dangling ivy tendrils of the den. "Nice job," she purred to the guards, barely looking at me.

"I- I just wanted to use the Dirtplace," I tried. "What's going on?"

"Don't try that nonsense with me," Sunsting snapped. "My loyal warrior Oakbranch told me everything. I was temped to punish you right there and then, but I wanted to catch you red-pawed." Her mouth curled up.

"May all cats gather!" she called out loudly.

I saw shadows shifting in the corners of the darkened dens. Most were quiet as they peeked out of their dens cautiously, but when they saw me standing, trembling, in the middle of two guards, they began to mutter among themselves softly. I tried to ignore them. Block out all sound.

"This cat," she announced, "was caught in the act of trying to escape from SunClan. Treachery!"

The gathering crowd yowled in shock- and even anger from some, I noticed. Knowing that I had to speak up for myself, I defended, "But this is not the way of a clan! Who assigns spies to patrols in the fear that they would rebel?"

"I keep the cats in line!" Sunsting hissed. "I hunt as much as any cat does. We patrol the borders and protect the queens and kits from any dangers. Tell you what-" she paused. "Raise your tail if you agree with the traitor."

No tails went up. Some eyes connected with mine, showing pity, but I just turned away. I didn't need pity. "That's because these cats are scared of you," I growled. "This is not how a clan should be organized."

Sunsting was about to speak up again, when a voice called out from the other end of the clearing- "Wait!"

Streamfang padded forward, tail flicking in anger and hackles up. The crowd parted around her as she stomped her way up- but to my surprise, she went right past me, instead choosing to glare at Sunsting.

"I'm not proud of you anymore," she hissed.

Nice try, I was about to think, but when I looked up to find my sister's shocked face, I knew that my mother had struck a nerve. Her whiskers were trembling, not in amusement but something else, and her ears were flattened against her head. "I thought-"

"I'm not proud of you anymore," Streamfang repeated. "I don't care about how this clan is heading 'in the right direction,' because a clan organized with fear is not a clan at all. This is just a rag-tag group that you bunched together, hoping to make an empire."

I waited for Sunsting's biting retort. Came none.

"How about we do that voting again?" I finally suggested. "This time, you can choose for whichever side you want, without regards to who gets punished or not. Because you won't be. Raise your tail if you agree with me and Streamfang."

Hesitation.

Only one at first. I struggled to see who it was, but it was quickly blocked by a dozen of other tails- black, gray, white, brown, ginger. Sunsting was still staring upon Streamfang with shock clear in her eyes, but no one was looking at her anymore. One by one. One after the other.

Until most of the crowd's tails were raised.

Streamfang waved her own tail in dismissal. "Put them down now. Sunsting, most of this clan opposes you. Go now. I no longer see you as my daughter, and DuskClan will go back to their original territories. Go."

Just like that?

Slowly, a chant began rising up. It was soft at first, just a murmur of noise, but gradually, it grew until the whole clearing was filled with echoes. "Streamfang! Streamfang! Streamfang!"

I might have just imagined it, but I thought I heard a 'Reedheart! Reedheart! Reedheart!' too.

No one noticed when Sunsting leaped down from the Meeting Ledge, tears rushing at the corner of her eyes. With a cry only the skies could hear, she slipped out through the sea of bodies and out into the night.

* * *

Morning was coming. The sun was rising, and clouds were shifting as the moon vanished into seemingly nothingness. It would return the next night, but for now, the dawn was here.

* * *

 **Did this chapter seem rushed? I'm sorry. But this is the final finale. For those of you that are like: What? I don't get it! How is the prophecy related to this? I will explain right here.**

 **Sunsting was the 'flame that would chase away darkness and bring out light,' despite many of you wrongly choosing Reedheart (even though she was the narrator). She got rid of the ambitious cats who chose the wrong path, and organized a seemingly strong clan that protected those who could not fend for themselves.**

 **But something was wrong here. The clan was made out of force, and the cats obeyed her out of fear. Like Reedheart said- "This is not how the clans are meant to live."**

 **The strongest fire will always die down, no matter what. But the reeds don't just... disappear. Even if the fire burns them to ashes, they will always grow back. That's what Reedheart was named for- for the author. It was just a lazy name choice for her parents.**

 **Please keep watch for the epilogue! Even after the story ends, please do not unfollow. Instead, favorite! Please?**


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Once, there were clans. The dawn and dusk. The coming and going of day and night.

Once, I was a warrior named Reedheart. Now that my spirit threatens to fade away, and I can no longer hear the voices of my allies... I am alone. But once, my legs could still carry me and my heart still pounded.

Now, the clans are gone. DawnClan and DuskClan have scattered, even though day still comes and night still goes. But sometimes I pretend that time could freeze forever: when my clanmates are chanting for me and I am forever young.

Once, perhaps. But now, new clans have formed. Thunder, wind, river, shadow. DawnClan and DuskClan only exist in our memories now. In our heads, in our minds, in our hearts, maybe.

But our heads and minds and hearts have rotted long ago.

Only spirits remain. Ghosts of what we once were, and one day, they will disappear too. But as long as I still have a consciousness, dawn will always come. I do not know about the future, but for right now, the sun will never cease to rise.

Peace never lasts, but so doesn't the evil in this world. For as long as warrior cats live, they will continue to fight. I do not watch over the new clans. They have their own warrior ancestors, their own path of living. But the name DawnClan is still fresh on the tip of my tongue.

There were clans when I was a kit.

* * *

 **Rate this epilogue, 0 to 10, how sad this was, with 0 being "oh" and 10 being *wipes tears***

* * *

 **For my Goldilocks.**


End file.
